


kinktober day 3 & 4

by skirt



Series: kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, Bukkake, M/M, modesthundar, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: day 3 - public, biting, or muscle kinkday 4 - bukakke, knife play, or beggingi didn't get yesterday's finished in time so i decided on combining them. and to me that just meant he'd cum on his face





	kinktober day 3 & 4

In retrospect, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to go to the gym with Brett. First of all, Trevor was struggling to keep his eyes in front of him and not on Brett doing curls from his peripheral. Second, it was also kind of hard to use the treadmill while you’re sporting a semi. Third, goddamn he’s tired… He’s really regretting not waking up with more than 10 minutes until he was going to be picked up, and even then he stayed in bed until he heard Brett’s stupid car pulling into the parking lot.

This was too distracting, Trevor decided, pulling out his phone and headphones and set his spotify playlist to shuffle.

He watches as Brett walks across the gym and sits down at the butterfly machine. Maybe... maybe arm day wasn’t so bad to come to. His biceps were the size of his head when he flexed and it was hard not to appreciate the pure strength of them. Trevor couldn’t help but watch him as he began his exercise. The way his muscles moved under his skin was mesmerizing and he didn’t have a doubt in his mind that Brett could easily lift him up and push him against the wall and shove his hand down his pants and-

Trevor shakes the thought out of his head, as nice as it is. The last thing he needs is for his goddamn boss to look over at him and see that he’s fully hard at this point. He stops and steps off the machine and moves over to the rowing machine that’s facing away from the other man. He just wants to work out a bit, go home, probably jack off a bit, shower, and go to work. 

He sets the machine up the way he likes it and sits down, trying his hardest to ignore the erection between his legs. They haven’t been here for long enough for it to be reasonable to leave and go to the bathroom and he knows he’s overthinking it but it’s hard to resist. He’d rather just stay sitting down.

There’s a vague sound coming from behind him and it takes him a bit to realize it’s Brett talking to him about something or other- he pulls out an ear bud and interrupts him with a “huh?”

“I said did you forget your water bottle? You don’t have yours on you.” He’s holding out a plastic bottle towards him. He nods, takes it and mutters his thanks. “Goddamn, dude, what’s it like to be 20 again. It’s like you can get it up over anything.”

Trevor laughs awkwardly, “I mean- yeah, I guess. Happens.”

“There’s not even anyone else here and the tv isn’t on. What did you possibly see?” His inquiry sounds genuine but he feels too embarrassed to admit it. “Were you watching porn on your phone? Is that it?”

“What? No,” he scoffs, “I think that’d be a little bit too obvious.”

He can’t meet his eyes as Brett takes a few steps up to him and his gorgeous pecks are level with his face and he wants nothing more than to just touch them, touch his biceps, touch his strong stomach and have his strong hands wrapped around him.

“Ah.” He laughs his bubbly laugh and Trevor loves it, “That explains a lot, actually.” He makes the mistake of looking up and he knows very well that Brett has figured it all out exactly. He knows his face is flushed and he’s a lot harder than he should be in this situation. “Do you want to do this then?” He asks genuinely and Trevor agrees faster than he probably should have but what can he say. He’s 20. 

Brett stands above him and the sheen of sweat over his skin makes him look ethereal and he laughs like a goddamn angel. Trevor looks up from his seat on the rowing machine at his face and this might be the best sight he’s ever seen. The lust in this eyes is undeniable and he’s more than pleased with himself; Knowing that he’s the one who caused him to be this way. There’s a shuffle and Brett’s shorts are hiked down to his thighs and his cock is out. Trevor doesn’t hesitate to take it in his hand, pumping it a few times before wrapping his lips around the head. He hears a hitched moan from above him and it only prompts him to jerk his hand harder and push his mouth farther down. 

“God, you're good at this,” Brett’s breathy voice mutters. His hands are in Trevor’s hair, not roughly but enough to make sure he stays in place, and he thrusts his hips forwards causing Trevor to choke slightly and cough around him. He pulls back to let him regain himself before Trevor takes the initiative to lick a thick stripe up the bottom of his dick and puts it back in his mouth.

The loud groan he lets out only eggs him on and he swirls his tongue around the tip for a fee moments and takes as much of Brett into his mouth as he can fit. The grip on his hair tightens and Trevor twists and thrusts his hand to help him out, the other hand running itself up and down his leg.

He takes the time to look up and see the expression on his face, and he’s filled with a weird sense of pride to know that he did this to his boss. To Brett of all people. He can’t exactly smile but he would if he could.

His other hand falls down to his own lap and he rubs his erection through his sweatpants, vaguely rocking himself back and forth with the motions of his head. Brett either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care how he gets off but he seems to take it as just him putting more effort into it and bucks his hips into his mouth. Trevor reaches his own climax on his own and groans loud around him. Above him, Brett’s breathing is laboured and his eyes are shut and it’s clear that he’s getting close.

He pulls back and wraps his own hand around his cock, pumping himself and Trevor just watches him with anticipation. His motions stop for a second and he takes a half step forwards and releases his come onto his cheek, just below his eye.

Brett lets out a breathy laugh, “Sorry about that.”

He looks up at him with what must be a confused expression and his fingers still wrapped around his shaft because he elaborates.

“Just thought it would be rude to jizz down your throat the first time we ever did this.”

Trevor grins. “You’d do it again?”

“Uh, yeah, obviously? You give me the best blowjob I’ve ever had and don’t think I’ll come running back?”


End file.
